The Corner where we Met
by aniloverji12
Summary: Street Corners are more than just intersections of roads... They are also the place of intersecting lives. AU


Lovino skipped down the sidewalk. He was a big boy now, almost six; and he had wandered away from his nonna( grandma) and his fratellino( little brother) in favor of chasing a stray butterfly. His stubby legs tried their best to keep up with the fluttering wings, but eventually, Lovino was left behind as the little trickster flew up into the sky. The little Italian pouted and plopped down on the hard cement.

It wasn't fair damnit, he had almost caught it too.

His dark chocolate orbs looked around the street as he tried to look for his family. But as his nonna didn't materialize on the desolate street to scold him; he realized he was lost. Tears welling up in his eyes, Lovino panicked as his heart started to race out of fear; he had heard all sorts of stories about the bad people from his nonno( grandpa). Lovino's small, pudgy hands balled into fists as he tried his best to wipe the treacherous water running down his face.

He wasn't crying damnit! He was a big boy!

His self-reassurance was interrupted as a tan hand landed on his head, softly ruffling his auburn hair and a voice with a Spanish-lilt spoke," Are you okay, niño( child)?" Lovino glanced up to see a taller man hovering over him, the man's eyes worried as he looked down at the child. The little Italian, too terrified to speak, gulped nervously before swearing to himself he'd never leave his nonna's side ever again if he lived. The older man, noticing his fear, smiled and chuckled as he bent over to pick the boy up in a hug. "Shh… it's okay, I'm'a not gonna hurt you. I'm Antonio, a friend, an amigo, si(yes)?"

Lovino relaxed as he harrumphed and squirmed out of the embrace. "I've never seen you in my life, jerk!" He was put down gently on the ground as the man sat down on the concrete next to Lovino. They sat there for a moment, adjusting to each other's presence, before the Spaniard spoke again," So why are you here all alone?" Lovino fiddled with his thumb as he answered guiltily," I'a got lost." Antonio laughed at Lovino's hesitant confession," Well, where's tu madre( your mother)?" The boy looked up with large eyes and answered honestly," She's dead." Antonio's laughter was silenced, his eyes softened. Lovino, his gaze moving away to look at the blue sky, kept on going,

".. So I'a live with my fratello and nonno and nonna. And we're happy, nonno is real funny even when he likes to hug Feli more than me, and Nonna makes the best gelato… And Feli is really stupid, but nonna says I shouldn't say that because he's just a baby…. Wait…why are you here alone?.. Did you get lost too?"

Antonio's heart softened at his innocence and he pulled the younger boy into his lap," No, I'm not lost... I'm just looking for something I lost." The man chuckled at his own answer," To be honest, I'm not sure if I had it in first place.." Lovino looked up at the Antonio's sad face as he answered frankly," That's really stupid." Taken aback by his answer, Antonio asked," Why is that little one?" Lovino smiled smugly at him," If you didn't have in the first place, you shouldn't go looking for it. Nonna says that's called stealing." Antonio couldn't stop himself as he laughed loudly as Lovino pouted. He didn't understand what was so funny about his answer.

"Don't laugh! I'm right! That's what nonna says and she's always right!"

Antonio held his stomach as he tried to stop his chuckles. "Si, si Lo siento ( I'm sorry), you are right." He smiled as he continued to talk," But I'm not taking it from anyone. I'm just looking for what's mine, even if I never had it-" but he was interrupted as a distinctly Italian voice yelled out in the distance," Lovino Vargas! Where are you, piccolo( little one)?!"

Lovino jumped to his feet as his eyes widened with happiness," That's nonna!" Without another thought, Lovino ran off toward his grandmother's voice. When he was a good distance from the dumbstruck Spaniard, Lovino yelled back at Antonio," Thanks for keeping me company, signor( mister)! And my nome (name) is Lovino Vargas! Don't'a forget, okay!" Smiling at his little speech, he turned and rocketed down the sidewalk, out of Antonio's sight.

Lovino jumped into his waiting grandmother's embrace as she cooed and petted over him," Where have you been, my little Romano?" His eyes brightened as he started to talk animatedly about the strange man on the corner that stayed with him. Lovino's nonna could only laugh as she firmly took his tiny hand, and led the little lost Italian sheep back home.

Antonio, left to his own devices, looked longingly at the place where the little boy had run off. He hoped that maybe if he stared long enough, the boy would come back and talk to him some more.

* * *

A month after that incident, Lovino had returned to the same street (snuck out when Nonno wasn't looking) to look for Antonio; Lovino nervously approached the corner as he looked carefully for a mop of brown curly hair. Suddenly, the Italian boy yelped as a pair of arms snatched him off the ground and pulled him into a hug. "Lovino's back! Yay!" He looked up to see bright green eyes and a sunny smile. "Let go of me, corner bastard." Antonio smiled curiously at his new nickname," You can just call me, Antonio." Lovino angry at being ambushed, snapped back," No, I'm gonna call you corner bastard." Antonio laughing and Lovino scowling, they sat down at the same corner, enjoying each other's presence… Later when the Italian would go back home, he'd be thoroughly scolded for leaving the house and scaring the wits out of his grandparents.

* * *

Skipping past life, Lovino continued to visit Antonio at their corner. Lovino was never on time..but then again Antonio never seemed to mind him coming a few hours late. And the Spaniard always grinned as he'd see the Italian running toward him, scolding Antonio for being stupid enough to wait that long.

It was when Lovino was a junior in high school when he finally noticed Antonio appeared to be exactly the same age as when Lovino met him back in preschool years. He brought up the issue with Antonio, but the man dismissed it with a cursory wave of his hand and a "maybe I'm too sexy to get old." Lovino promptly slapped him across the head, for being an idiot, and they continued to talk as though the topic wasn't mentioned. Lovino never brought it up again, too afraid of alienating or hurting his friend.

Antonio was a good friend. He was the one who held Lovino's sobbing shoulders when his grandparents passed away. Antonio was the one who Lovino vented to, the topics ranging from his stupid younger brother to how messed up his school was. Antonio was the one thing that brightened Lovino's day; Antonio accepted everything he said with a smile. And it was Antonio who always warmed him with a hug when the world was too cold…. But one day, Antonio wasn't waiting for him at their corner.

Lovino had run up thinking he was late when he arrived at the empty site. Lovino smirked, for once he was early, and now he could give Antonio crap for being late. Yet, he couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling of doubt and worry. Antonio NEVER missed their meetings. Rain or shine for 10 years Antonio was never late to their corner. Slumping against the red brick wall, Lovino waited….and waited… He waited till the sun started to set and his body began to shiver from the cold. Finally, after 6 hours, he gave up and started the long journey home as rain started to pour down on him.

Grumbling and pulling his hood up, Lovino muttered curses under his breath about how he was going to kill that idiota. Taking refuge under an abandoned newsstand, he glanced over to see the old headlines blaring and loud," Tragic death of Promising Young Man."

Curiously, he picked up the damp paper and started to skim the article," A 21 yr. old Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was tragically killed last week…. a promising young engineer who was described as cheerful and had a fondness of tomatoes…late last night…car accident…corner of Madison and 5th st… died on impact..no known relationships… only had a brother." His face turned deathly pale as he finished the article. Lovino frantically searched the blurring black lines for a date. And he found it, written in a tiny corner above the headlines, October 21st 1998. His eyes widened in confusion and fear.

What the-?!

This newspaper was dated a week before he first met Antonio. His mind whirled for an explanation as he started to tear up. Damnit why was he crying?! The rain continued to pour but Lovino was too much in a state of panic to notice. And then he relaxed, there was no way it could be his Antonio, they must have just shared the same name…. and be associated with the same corner.

But damnit it didn't make any sense! If that Antonio was dead then who was his Antonio!? Lovino couldn't think of anything that made sense. He tried to wipe his tears away; he was scared, absolutely terrified and confused as to what was going on. Collapsing to the ground, he curled up into a fetal position, hoping that the Spaniard would somehow magically reappear again... Where are you, Antonio?

Antonio didn't magically reappear that night, nor did he ever appear again. Eventually, his fratello, Feliciano had found him and had carried him back home. Lovino had been soaking wet and, according to Feli, delusional; he was mumbling about a car accident and ten years...

30 years later, Lovino continues to visit the corner without fail.

Lovino was now a middle aged man, successful as a highly acclaimed art critic. But when asked about creating a family or having friends, Lovino would scowl at the questions and flip them off with the bird. The temperamental Italian knew very few people and past the business associates, Lovino had no one but his brother to count on...

That's where his story ends, he never finds out the truth nor does he ever see his friend as this isn't a fairy tale with a happy ending...

* * *

But if you ever end up on the corner of Madison and 5th st and you look around... if you suddenly see a scowling Italian man...Go.

Go ask him, about his friend, ask him about a cheerful idiot who suddenly disappeared, leaving him confused as hell. Ask him because...he needs the companionship.

And when you talk to him, look across the silent road and you might see a faded figure on the other side of street standing next to a faded memorial, a worn sign nailed to a brick wall... In memory of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

* * *

This is what I write when I think of how lonely it is waiting for someone... X3

Reviews and stuff are always appreciated ^^


End file.
